1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to devices which may adjust at least one of the delay and the pulse width of a synchronization signal to prevent tearing and flicker and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As display resolution of a portable device such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC) increases, the bandwidth requirement of memory accesses also increases. As the resolution increases, power consumption of the portable device also tends to increase.
Accordingly, a method for reducing power consumption of the portable device is desirable. And, as display resolution of the portable device increases, there can be a flicker on a screen of images displayed in the display.